Race Against The Clock
by StarCloud-Chan
Summary: There was a wall, keeping them apart. Kasumi was what was known as a Gensokoru, Toushiro a Shinigami. Yet, as the wall forms a single crack, everything crashes down. ToushiroxOC
1. Her Entrance

Hey~ This story is going to be the very first one I'll install more chapters into! YAY! I came up with it one day when I was thinking of making a sorta love triangle thing, and I came up with this. The summary should've explained it all though. SO ON WITH THE DISCLAIMER!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach, only my OC Kasumi Watsaru and her zanpakuto and stuff.**

**Her Entrance**

Yamamoto sighed. He just HAD to announce a new taicho and now all the fukutaichos and taichos were talking among themselves about who it would be. Once he said that she was going to be the taicho of the Fifth Division, everybody started talking even LOUDER. Finally, Yamamoto got annoyed that he just had to yell.

"BE QUIET!" Yamamoto thundered, causing everyone to immediately stop talking. Yamamoto smiled; there were advantages when you were the Sou-taicho. He wiped the smile off his face and decided it was time to let her in.

"I think she has been waiting enough. Kasumi Watsaru, you may come in." Yamamoto said in monotone. But inside he was smiling from the silence.

The door opened, and a short girl walked in. Well, not short, but like Toushiro's height. All the male captains and lieutenants were captivated by her. Well, aside from Kenpachi, Komamura, Mayuri and Yamamoto. Kenpachi wasn't captivated since he thought that without any relationships he could become a better fighter. Yamamoto because he's an old geezer. Komamura since he just wasn't interested, and Mayuri since he had no care about her. How Byakuya was captivated by her was a mystery.

The new taicho, Kasumi, was basically very beautiful. Shoulder-length light brown hair flowed around freely. Very light pink streaks were visible on her hair. She had vibrant amethyst eyes, and a small, sweet smile graced upon her lips. She wore a normal Shikakusho but with her haori on, and her zanpakuto slung over her back much like Hitsugaya.

"Konnichiwa. I'm Kasumi Watsaru, the new taicho of the Fifth Division. I hope that you will accept me as the new taicho," Kasumi's voice was sweet and caring. Her smile was still set upon her lips, sweet and charming. Every male taicho and fukutaicho stared at her except for the ones who weren't captivated; all the female taichos and fukutaichos glared at her with the exception of Unohana, Isane, Yachiru, Rangiku, Momo, and Soifon.

When Kasumi noticed the men staring at her and the women glaring at her, she blushed deeply and cast her eyes nervously around. She bit her lip lightly.

"U-Umm... I'm going to go now..." Kasumi said nervously. She was starting to get scared, and she swiftly left the room to go to the Fifth Division.

_"Looks like some people have the hots for you, Kasu-chan." _Yukihime's voice soft voice said in Kasumi's mind.

_"Yeah, I guess so... but those girls who glared at me were really scary." _Kasumi responded.

Yukihime chuckled, her laughter sounding like the tinkling of bells. Then Yukihime left Kasumi's head and went to do something elsewhere. Meanwhile, back at Yamamoto's place...

"HEY!" Yamamoto thundered... yet again. He had yelled that five times until everybody regained their senses. The males who weren't captivated by Kasumi had already left excluding Yamamoto, and the females who hadn't glared at Kasumi were also gone. Finally, Yamamoto got their attention.

"Meeting dismissed." Yamamoto said flatly. He was still very annoyed at what happened. He watched as the remaining taichos and fukutaichos exited, and sighed.

"That girl must be Hisana in disguise because I've never seen Byakuya get captivated by anyone."

**Toushiro's POV**

I left Yamamoto's office, wondering about that girl. She was beautiful, I'll give her that. How she managed to make me get interested in her, I've no idea.

"Taicho, you're thinking about the new captain aren't you? You like her!" Rangiku squealed.

"I DO NOT! DON'T START JUMPING TO CONCLUSIONS, MATSUMOTO!" I yelled. Rangiku can be nice sometimes, but usually she decides to spend her time teasing me. Not very fun.

"Matsumoto," I said threateningly,"Go do your paperwork. Or I WILL freeze your WHOLE stash of sake. Don't think I don't know where it is, I found it in my desk."

"Awwww! But taichoooo!" Rangiku put on her best puppy eyes.

"Go. Don't expect that some random person will come and save you this time." I remembered when Matsumoto was JUST about to do her paperwork but Abarai had burst in and dragged Matsumoto to go 'training'. More like drinking... a gentle voice snapped me out of my thoughts.

"A-Ano... did I come at the wrong time...?"

**Kasumi's POV**

After I was introduced to the Fifth Division, my lieutenant Momo Hinamori gave me a tour and chatted with me the whole time. Hinamori was a very kind girl, letting me call her 'Momo-chan'. In return, I let her call me Kasu-chan, and told her that anyone who had a problem with that, she should send them to me. I may look innocent, but I can be very cold whenever I wish.

"Kasu-chan, I'm kind of busy, so can you please deliver this to the Tenth Squad?" Momo's voice made me look up.

"Oh, hey Momo-chan. And sure, I'll deliver those for you, don't worry," I smiled, and took the pile of paperwork from her hands. Momo smiled and left the office. That was when I realized I didn't know where the Tenth Division was. I smacked my forehead.

_"Kasu-chan, if you don't know where the Tenth Squad is, just ask." _Yukihime said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. I agreed and went out of my office for anyone that could help me. Well, while looking a bumped into someone and the papers flew out of my hands. I noticed that the one who bumped into me was a lieutenant since I saw his badge.

"Oi, watch where you're going!" I looked up to see that it was some person with lots of tatoos and red hair.

"Gomen nasai...?" I looked up at him, wondering what his name was. Once he realized who I was, I spotted a faint blush, and he seemed embarassed.

"Abarai Renji, fukutaicho of the Sixth Squad." Renji said, his blush still present on his face. I always wondered my men would blush around me.

"Anyways," I picked up the papers I dropped,"Can you show me to the Tenth Division, Abarai-san?"

"Yeah, follow me Watsaru-taicho." Renji replied. He led me around, and we finally stopped at a door with the kanji '10' on it. I smiled and thanked him.

"Arigatou, Abarai-san," I said," And don't call me Watsaru-taicho. Kasu-chan or Kasumi-chan will do fine." I winked at him and walked in, leaving Renji as red as his hair.

_"You really are oblivious to everything, you know that?" _Yukihime's gentle voice resounded throughout my head.

_"What? All I did was ask for help and Abarai-san turned red!" _I replied.

_"Oblivious~!" _Yukihime sang in my head. I sighed and blocked her out, much to her annoyance. She tried to gain access, but failed. I gave a small smirk and I could practically feel Yukihime radiating her annoyance. Then I spotted the white-haired taicho, Hitsugaya-taicho and his lieutenant Matsumoto-fukutaicho. I sweatdropped as they were yelling at each other. Well mainly Hitsugaya was yelling at his fukutaicho.

"Go. Don't expect that some random person will come and save you this time." I heard Hitsugaya say and watched as Matsumoto had on her puppy eyes. I approached cautiously, scared of what would happen. They still didn't notice me, so I decided to speak up.

"A-Ano... did I come at the wrong time...?"


	2. Shinsetsu & Tea

Hey there, again! How do you like the story so far? Pretty good, eh? I'm allowing you people to flame me, I don't really care. At least I'll learn from my mistakes! :) Now for the disclaimer!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach. Only my OC Kasumi Watsaru and her zanpakuto and stuff. So yeah.**

**Shinsetsu & Tea**

**Hitsugaya's POV**

"A-Ano... did I come at the wrong time?" Kasumi asked. She was nervous that Hitsugaya would also yell at her like he did with Matsumoto. She was surprised when Hitsugaya supported a faint blush on his cheeks like Abarai.

"No, it's alright. Anyways, what do you need?" I questioned while Rangiku just giggled.

"Momo-chan wanted me to deliver these to you, she was busy," Kasumi smiled and handed me the papers. I thanked her, and Matsumoto had a plan.

"Hey, taicho, I'll bring these back to the office!" Rangiku said while grabbing the papers and running to the office. Of course, she was going to put down the paperwork and run for dear life to the bar. In a flash, she was gone. I noticed her plan a few seconds later.

"MATSUMOTO!" I yelled, an anime vein popping up on my head. I turned to see Kasumi giggling. I let a small, very tiny smile appear on his face before I wiped it off. Once Kasumi stopped, she smiled gently.

"Is Rangiku-san always like this?" Kasumi asked. I rolled my eyes. Looks like she didn't know what went around here.

"Always," I replied,"Is there anything else you need?"

"Oh, no. Thanks for the time, Hitsugaya-taicho." Kasumi bowed and started to walk away until a hand was on her shoulder.

"Toushiro, just Toushiro. Hitsugaya-taicho sounds funny when you say it," I blushed, feeling shy and kind of embarassed.

"Hai, Toushiro-kun! And don't call me Watsaru-taicho or Kasumi-san, I prefer Kasu-chan. Okay, Toushiro-kun?" Kasumi said cheerfully, her big smile present on her face. Inside I was drowning in joy. I've never, NEVER in my life let anyone call me Toushiro-kun aside from Hinamori. This girl had already made a change in me. I wonder if I'm alright right now.

"Toushiro-kun? Earth to Toushiro-kun!" I snapped out of my thoughts to see Kasumi waving a hand in front of my face.

"O-Oh, yeah Kasu-chan?" I asked. And partially stuttered. Damn.

"When we aren't busy with captain duties, can you come with me to visit my younger sister? I heard she got accepted into the Eleventh Division. From what she told me, she said she was sharing Lieutenant position with Chiru-chan. She's pretty tough, ne?" Kasumi's amethyst eyes swirled with happiness. I just had to give her a smile, very small and not noticable though. I thought. Rangiku had left me with all the paperwork, so I'll be done at about... 7:00 p.m. if I hurry.

"Does 7 sound fine?" I asked casually.

"Yeah, sure! Meet me at my office when your done, 'kay?" I nodded, and Kasumi left, radiating happiness. She must have a really bubbly and happy personality. I walked back to my office, all happy about the meeting up with Kasumi and her sister... until I saw the mountains of doom on my desk. It'll be worth it, it'll be worth it, it'll be worth it, I chanted in my head and picked up the brush.

**Normal POV**

Kasumi walked off to her office, already seeing Momo working on her paperwork. Silently walking to her desk, Kasumi started working swiftly since she was excited. It wasn't everyday she saw her sister.

"Kasu-chan, did you deliver the papers to Shiro-chan?" Momo asked, looking up from her paperwork. Kasumi smiled and nodded. Momo smiled back and they went back to their paperwork. A knock was heard from the door. Kasumi walked up and opened it, and in came a person with a 69 tattoo and three vertical lines down his eye. He wore a Lieutenants badge.

"Yes, how may I help you?" Kasumi asked sweetly. The person was holding a pile of papers, but it wasn't so much.

"Yeah, um, these are the papers I have to deliver to the Fifth Division. Here you go." The person gave Kasumi the papers, who accepted it.

"Thank you...?" Kasumi said, waiting for his name.

"Hisagi. Hisagi Shuuhei." Hisagi said, while scratching the back of his head.

"Arigatou, Shuuhei-kun!" Kasumi said happily while returning to her work. Shuuhei blushed and left, leaving with a bye. Kasumi was left clueless of the blush. Yukihime's voice was heard.

_"Why must my master be so clueless?" _Her voice had a hint of laughter.

_"Oh shush Yukihime. People who are clueless have advantages... right?" _Kasumi replied. Yukihime just laughed and faded away from Kasumi's head. Yukihime would usually laugh, and since it had a bell-like sound to it, it made Kasumi feel happy. Yukihime would laugh when Kasumi was upset just to comfort her, and it worked.

"FINALLY! Finished the paperwork!" It was now 7, and Momo and Kasumi had yelled that out simutaneously. They both laughed, and a knock interrupted their laughter. Kasumi opened the door to see Toushiro standing there.

"Toushiro-kun! C'mon! Made it just in time!" Kasumi grabbed Toushiro's hand while Hinamori giggled as Toushiro's face became red. Kasumi dragged Toushiro to the Eleventh Division while Momo said to have fun.

"So, what's your sister's name?" Toushiro asked with Kasumi beside him, bursting with happiness.

"Oh, her name's Shinsetsu. She's really nice, and this is the first time I've visited her since about... eight months." Kasumi said.

"Why didn't you visit her other times? Were you guys busy?" Toushiro questioned.

"Yeah, see, in Shinigami Academy, I graduated a few months before she was going to graduate. Yamamoto-soutaicho promised me to tell what squad she was put in, and he whisked me away to test my skills personally. I was put as a captain, you already know that. But he trained me personally for a few very tiring months, and I couldn't visit Shinsetsu. So, this'll be the first time in a long time!" Kasumi finished happily.

_"Ho ho, Master, she must be pretty powerful." _Hyourinmaru's voice was heard in Toushiro's head.

_"Shut it you big chunk of ice. I don't want to hear you right now." _Toushiro blocked the voice out and resumed listening to Kasumi until they stopped at the Eleventh Division. Kasumi walked in and navigated her way to the captain's office, and slid the door open.

Shinsetsu was Yachiru's height. She had shoulder-length light brown hair like Kasumi, but no light pink tips or streaks like Kasumi. Her eyes were great big pools of an earthy brown, with flecks of gold now and then. White ribbons held Shinsetsu's hair in pigtails, making her look adorable. She wore the Shikakusho with her zanpakuto to her side and a Lieutenants badge.

"SHIN-CHAN!" Kasumi yelled. Shinsetsu looked up but became engulfed in a hug. Noticing who it was, she hugged back happily. "Onee-chan!" They let go of each other from the hug, each of them smiling.

"Long time no see, ne Shin-chan?" Kasumi winked at Shinsetsu and smiled. Shinsetsu stuck out her tongue playfully.

"Wanna spar like back in the old times, Onee-chan?" Shinsetsu asked. Kasumi shook her head.

"Sorry, Shin-chan, but will tomorrow work out? I'll bring Toushiro-kun with us!" Kasumi said, smiling at Toushiro now. Shinsetsu nodded and said,"Is Hitsugaya-taicho your boyfriend?"

"Sh-Shin-chan! Don't say those things. Toushiro-kun isn't my boyfriend, we met practically today." Kasumi replied. Both Kasumi and Toushiro were blushing.

"Anyways, I got paperwork to do. I'll see you tomorrow, Shin-chan." Kasumi smiled and walked out with a wave.

"See you Onee-chan! You too Hitsugaya-taicho!" Shinsetsu said while waving at their retreating backs. She sat down and blew on a stray piece of hair while whispering,"Yet. Hitsugaya-taicho isn't your boyfriend... yet." Shinsetsu giggled.

"Hey, Toushiro-kun, wanna come over to my office? It gets boring when nobody's there." Kasumi complained.

"Isn't Hinamori there?" Toushiro asked, curious about where his childhood friend would go.

"No, she usually hangs out with her friends, and I'm to scared to go with her because there were girls that glared daggers at me. So, how about it?" Kasumi said.

"Yeah, sure." Toushiro agreed. Once they made it to Kasumi's office, Kasumi went and prepared some tea while Toushiro sat down.

_"Master, you liiiiike her!" _Hyourinmaru teased.

_"Sh-Shut it, you cursed block of ice!" _Toushiro replied. He was blushing though.

_"Your blushing~!" _Hyourinmaru said in a sing-song voice. Toushiro blocked him out yet again as Kasumi walked in with tea. She gave him a cup and sat down. They talked about random things... the Living World, things like that until it was 9'o clock. Kasumi noticed the time.

"Oh! It's getting late. You should go back, Toushiro-kun." Kasumi yawned. Toushiro nodded and walked out of her office. While walking back, he was grabbed and yanked into a room with eyes staring back at him. He was the first one to speak.

"WHAT THE HELL!"


	3. The Bet And Spar

How'd you like chapter 2? It was loooooong, but worth it! Anyways, I got nothing else to say except for the disclaimer. So yeah :)

**Disclaimer: I do not own bleach. Only my OC Kasumi Watsaru and her zanpakuto and stuff.**

**The Bet And Spar**

**Normal POV**

"WHAT THE HELL!" Toushiro yelled. A hand flew to his mouth and prevented him from speaking. Someone turned on the lights and Toushiro spotted the people who had caught him and yanked him into this room. There was Renji, Byakuya, Shuuhei, Ukitake, Shunsui and Kira. Toushiro wondered why.

"Gomen, Hitsugaya-taicho, but is it true to went out with Kasumi Watsaru? We saw you leave with her and go into her office." Kira spoke up.

"Hai, Hitsugaya-taicho, are you already dating Kasumi?" Renji asked with narrowed eyes. Everybody else stood quietly, waiting for the answer.

"No, I am not. Why are you asking?" Toushiro replied angrily. He was tied up to a chair.

"Ok good. See," Renji blushed while pointing at everybody in the room,"Everybody here, including you I'm sure of it, likes Kasumi. So we're going to hold a bet." Renji smirked at Toushiro's shocked expression.

"You know if she finds out she's going to kill us." Toushiro replied. He did NOT want to get on Kasumi's bad side if Yamamoto-soutaicho himself had trained her personally.

"That's why we aren't gonna TELL her." Renji said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Anyways, this is the bet. First one to catch her eye and make her fall in love with you wins. If you win, we won't try to flirt with her or anything. Agreed?" Renji said.

"Agreed." Kira said.

"Agreed." Shuuhei said.

"Agreed." Ukitake, who had been quiet, spoke up.

"Agreed." Shunsui said who also hadn't spoken yet.

"Agreed." Byakuya had no amount of emotion in that word.

Toushiro thought about it. If he didn't agree, when and if he gets Kasumi to like him then the others would interfere. If he did agree, Kasumi might find out and she'll kill him and the others. Hmmm...

"Agreed." Toushiro said.

"Ok, it's all agreed. We'll start tomorrow." Renji said. He untied Toushiro from his chair and everybody walked back to their room. Every single one of them were wide-awake this night, devising a plan to get Kasumi to like them. Except for Byakuya who fell asleep and already had a plan.

**The Next Morning**

Toushiro was able to catch a few hours of sleep, and got ready to do paperwork. Until a knock interrupted him. Matsumoto was out drinking again, so he got up and opened the door. It was Kasumi, with her zanpakuto slung over her back.

"C'mon, Toushiro-kun. Wanna see me and Shin-chan spar?" Kasumi asked. Toushiro mentally smacked himself. How could he forget?

"Sorry Kasu-chan, but-" He was interrupted as Kasumi grabbed his hand. "Ok, lets go!" she said and started dragging Toushiro around again. This was proving to be fun for her, and annoying to Toushiro since he could walk. But he won't deny that he liked it when she touched him. They made it to a sparring area, where Shinsetsu was with her zanpakuto. Other people were there watching.

"Shin-chan! I'm here!" Kasumi said. Telling Toushiro to sit down and watch, she ran over to Shinsetsu and said,"Ready?"

Now more people came. There was Kenpachi, Yachiru, Byakuya, Renji, Jushirou, Shunsui, Rangiku who had appeared next to Toushiro to see what was going on, Shuuhei, and Kira. Shinsetsu announced,"Hey guys, we're going to release our zanpakuto. Yamamoto-soutaicho gave us permission, so yeah. Don't come too close!" Everyone nodded.

And the fight began.

At once, Shinsetsu and Kasumi disappeared. They reappeared, holding their zanpakuto against each others. Kasumi sent a sweep kick to Shinsetsu, who dodged by jumping away and charged at Kasumi again. Once their zanpakuto met, sparks flew into the air. Kasumi dodged when Shinsetsu tried to hit Kasumi in the stomach with her zanpakuto.

"They seem serious." Rangiku told Toushiro.

"I don't think they would hurt each other though." Toushiro replied.

Finally, they decided to release their zanpakuto. Shinsetsu went first.

"Silence, Benitsuki..." Shinsetsu's zanpakuto became a handful of kunais, four in each hand and one in her mouth. They were crimson with black here and there. Everybody watched intently, and Shinsetsu's Shikakusho became a shade of crimson. One of her eyes became black, the other blood-red. Her pigtails were let down, with bright red streaks running through her hair. Her reiatsu was overwhelming. It was Kasumi's turn.

"Sing, Yukihime..." Kasumi's zanpakuto also became a handful of kunais, but these were pure white with a light blue outline. Four were in each hand with one in her mouth. Everybody also watched intently. Kasumi's Shikakusho became pure white, with silver linings. The streaks on her hair turned from light pink to white, and her eyes were bright blue. Her reiatsu overpowered Shinsetsu's, and with the combined reiatsu, it was tremendous.

As soon as the two released their zanpakuto, they threw the kunais. When one flew toward another, it was deflected. Whenever Shinsetsu threw one of hers, a thin trail of fire followed. Whenever Kasumi threw one of hers, a thin trail of ice followed. They fought each other while throwing kunais, and soon just the force of throwing a kunai made the wind around them fasten. Shinsetsu released one of her Shikai's special abilites.

"Benihana! (Crimson flower)" Throwing a kunai to the ground near Kasumi's foot, it dug itself into the ground and out sprouted a crimson flower. It grew, and entwined around Kasumi's foot. Kasumi saw thorns grow, so she grabbed a kunai and pierced the flower stem. It broke easily due to the reiatsu in her kunai. Kasumi decided to use one of her Shikai's special abilities.

"First Song: Snow Torrent!" Throwing a kunai aimed at Shinsetsu's face, it was burst into a huge wave of snow that was blown toward Shinsetsu. As it moved, Yukihime's voice was heard in the wind. It was singing things of an ancient language that only Kasumi could understand, and everybody heard the soft, gentle voice. Shinsetsu, not being able to escape, braced for impact. As it hit, everybody stood up alarmed to help, but there was no need. Kasumi stopped the attack when it was about to hit and stood with a kunai to Shinsetsu's throat.

"I win!" Kasumi said happily. They sealed their zanpakuto and both broke down laughing. Rangiku left while the others stood and watched. Shinsetsu, Yachiru and Kenpachi walked back to their division while Kasumi walked to the group of boys.

"So, how was I?" She asked. Everybody answered at the same time with the same answer.

"Good."

"Anyways, I'll be going back to my division. Bye!" Kasumi said while walking back. A hand landed on her shoulders.

"I'll walk you back, Kasu-chan." It was Jushirou, and Kasumi smiled up at him and grabbed his hand much to Jushirou's happiness.

"C'mon then, Jushi-kun! We could have tea at my office, it gets lonely there!" Kasumi dragged Jushirou to her office, smiling and talking about random things like the other night with Toushiro. The group of boys left stared at where Jushirou and Kasumi left and they both yelled out at the same time except for Byakuya who whispered-

"WHY DIDN'T I THINK OF DOING THAT?"


	4. Kira and Intruders

Hiya! Anyways, YOU GUYS NEED TO REVIEW! I wanna know your feedback. Okay? OKAY! So here's the disclaimer and stuff and the new chapter :D

**Disclaimer: I do not own bleach. Only my OC Kasumi Watsaru and her zanpakuto and that goes with Shinsetsu and her zanpakuto and stuff.**

**Kira & Intruders**

**Normal POV**

"Bye Jushi-kun! Good-night!" Kasumi said while waving. It was nightfall, and now Jushirou was going back to his office. They had drank tea and talked about things. Kasumi proved to be very entertaining to talk with. Kasumi slipped into a blue yukata and jumped into her bed. She fell asleep very fast, clutching her pillow.

_Dream Starts_

_"Huh... where am I?" Kasumi asked drowsily. She sat up and rubbed her eyes. She was in a beautiful snowy area, snowflakes falling here and there. The trees were covered in snow, sparkling brightly. A pond was next to Kasumi frozen over and glistening._

_"Hey Kasu-chan!" A voice was heard and soft but swift footsteps. Kasumi turned around._

_"Yukihime!" Kasumi said, delighted. She loved meeting Yukihime in her dreams, it was always fun._

_Yukihime had waist-length white hair with a snowflake pin. She wore a long, light blue kimono with nearly invisible snowflakes and a white obi. She had bright gray eyes and wore a necklace with snowflake-shaped decorations. Yukihime was taller than Kasumi and acted like a mother and best friend towards her. Yukihime sat down with Kasumi and smiled, in which Kasumi returned it._

_"Anyways, what did you call me here for, Yukihime?" Kasumi asked. Whenever Yukihime brought Kasumi here, it was usually to talk about something. But the 'something' was always something that wasn't serious but funny._

_"Oh, yeah, um, I brought you here to tell you something. See, I heard from Senbonzakura that his master Byakuya Kuchiki made some sort of bet with Toushiro, Jushirou, Shunsui, Shuuhei, Kira, and Renji that invovled you. I just wanted to tell you." Yukihime said._

_"Oh, I don't think they would! If they did, I wonder what it would be. But I'm pretty sure they wouldn't do such a thing." Kasumi replied. She and Yukihime exchanged a few things, like how things are doing, and soon they felt warmth overcome them._

_"Well, it's morning. Time to wake up~!" Yukihime sang. Kasumi left and went back to her real self._

_Dream End_

Kasumi yawned and scratched her back. She got up, brushed her hair, brushed her teeth, slipped on a Shikakusho, and slung Yukihime over her back. Walking to her office to do her paperwork, she saw Momo.

"Ohayo, Momo-chan!" Kasumi partially yelled happily. She was always like this.

"Ohayo, Kasu-chan!" Momo replied, equally happily. That was when Kasumi noticed something. She felt a disturbed aura coming from Momo, like upset or unhappy. In one swift motion, she had Momo up against the wall and Kasumi stood on her tip-toes to look into Momo's eyes. Momo was frightened, but Kasumi spoke first.

"Momo-chan? You alright? You seem upset or unhappy." Kasumi said.

"N-N-No! I-I-I'm alright, d-d-don't w-worry!" Momo stuttered horribly, and tears formed at the corners of her hazel eyes. Kasumi put her hand on Momo's cheek and turned it to reveal a bruise. It was big and swollen.

"Momo-chan! What happened!" Kasumi asked frantically. Momo broke down and started crying.

"I-I was t-talking to Ki-Kira-kun a-and I was ta-talking about h-how you were so n-nice and I ca-called you K-Kasu-chan so he to-told me to re-respect my superiors b-by calling them by their pro-proper title and he hi-hit me when I ar-argued." Momo was a stuttering mess, and streams of tears were falling down her face. Kasumi was angered beyond belief.

"Momo-chan, wait here. I'll have a little... _chat _with Kira." Kasumi said and left. Momo grabbed a few tissues and blew her nose. "Arigatou... Kasu-chan..." Momo whispered.

"Oi, Kira." Kasumi was in the Third Division, with Kira in front of her. They were somewhere private where nobody would see when Kasumi was going to mangle Kira.

"Yes, Watsaru-taicho?" Kira said while holding a light blush. Kasumi decided to scare him. She always carried ordinary kunais in a pouch since she was skilled with them. Taking one out, she aimed and shot Kira with the kunai so it would pin him to the wall by his Shikakusho. She threw two for each shoulder and two for each legs. One flew right next to Kira's head who was beyond terrified.

"Now, Kira," Kasumi held a kunai near Kira's neck,"Why and how dare you hit Momo-chan?" Venom was evident in her voice.

"We-well sh-she called you Kasu-chan in-instead of your pro-proper title." Kira replied. All he wanted to do now was run. He felt Kasumi's reiatsu rise.

"I gave her permission!" Kasumi semi-yelled. Digging the kunai into the wall a centimeter away from Kira's head, Kasumi took out another one. Holding the kunai to Kira's neck, Kasumi whispered at his ear,"You better not do anything like that again, or I will NOT miss when I throw the kunais. You got that?"

"H-H-Hai!" Kira squeaked. Kasumi threw him a glare.

"Okay. Bye." Kasumi said while walking back. Kira stood, scarred for life at what just happened. A single thought ran through his head...

_I can't win the bet now._

Kasumi walked back into the office to see Momo doing her paperwork. Silently taking out Yukihime, she whispered,"Come on out, Yukihime."

Momo looked up as she sensed another presence other than Kasumi. She gasped as she saw a lady that was taller than Kasumi with waist-length white hair and a snowflake pin. The lady wore a pretty light blue kimono and Momo could barely see the snowflakes on them. Her eyes were a bright gray, and she wore a necklace with snowflake decorations around it.

"Momo-chan, meet my zanpakuto Yukihime. I brought her out to cheer you up, she's really nice and wanted to meet you." Kasumi said cheerfully. Yukihime smiled brightly and ran over to Momo.

"Hi Momo-chan! I'm Yukihime, but you could just call me Yuki-chan or Hime-chan! Any would work! Oh, and let me see your bruise." Yukihime said happily.

"Hai, Yuki-chan." Momo replied. Yukihime was a lot like Kasumi in a way. Turning her cheek so she could show her big, purple bruise, Yukihime put her had up. What looked like a perfect sphere of ice appeared, and Yukihime crushed it until it was as fine as snow. Pressing it to Momo's bruise, it felt pleasantly cool. Soon, the bruise was gone, only a very small purple dot.

"There we go!" Yukihime exclaimed. Momo and Yukihime talked for a while, while Kasumi finished up her paperwork. Momo became great friends with Yukihime, until it was time to put her back into her zanpakuto.

"C'mon Yukihime, it's time to go back." Kasumi held out her zanpakuto, and Yukihime bid farewell.

"Oh, and Momo," Yukihime said,"Tobiume is really nice!" Yukihime jumped into Yukihime's sword, and she was gone. Momo decided to ask Kasumi a question.

"Kasu-chan, how do you get Yukihime out in her human form like that?" Momo asked. She wanted to do that with Tobiume.

"Hmm... Well, I don't really know. Yukihime asks to go out of her zanpakuto form, so I let her and she just jumps out." Kasumi answered. Momo said 'oh' and they resumed their paperwork. Soon, they finished up. Right as they finished...

"Alert! There are intruders in Seireitei! Repeat! There are intruders in Seireitei!"

Kasumi, alarmed, nodded at Momo. Deciding to take the quick way, they both jumped out of the window in the office. Kasumi went to look for Shinsetsu, while Momo went to scout out the intruders.

"Shin-chan! Shin-chan!" Kasumi yelled while dashing to the Eleventh Division. Everytime there was some sort of situation, she would get Shinsetsu to make sure she's safe and also use this sort of combo attack they made up. It required lots of energy though.

"Onee-chan! Over here!" Shinsetsu shouted. Kasumi came over and they both ran around Seireitei to see the intruders. The other taichos and fukutaichos had already run off, and Kenpachi was the first one. Running to the heart of Seireitei, they found the intruders. Both Shinsetsu and Kasumi yelled at the same time.

"KAA-SAN?" (A/N: It means Mother)


	5. Trouble With Fire

Left you off with a cliffie, sorry, it felt like that time! but anyways here's chappie 5! Woot! But first the disclaimer and stuff. So yeah!

**Disclaimer: I do not own bleach, only my OC Kasumi Watsaru and her zanpakuto and stuff. And that goes with Shinsetsu and HER zanpakuto and stuff and all the stuff I make up. So yeah...**

**Trouble with Fire**

**Normal POV**

"KAA-SAN?" Kasumi and Shinsetsu yelled. Kasumi and Shinsetsu's mother was Shimiko Watsaru, who abandoned Kasumi when Shinsetsu was born. She had knee-length light brown hair and amethyst eyes, which she had passed on to Kasumi. She wore a tattered cloak, and her zanpakuto was at her side. She turned, eyes bored.

"Ah, Shinsetsu and Kasumi, you have grown. I was looking for you, but looks like you found me first." Shimiko said, evil tainting her words.

"What do you want? You abandoned us! You don't deserve _anything _from us!" Shinsetsu yelled, drawing Benitsuki, her zanpakuto.

"How rude. My own daughter is being oh so mean." Shimiko sneered. Kasumi glared at her, Kasumi's hand on Yukihime just in case. Shimiko smiled wickedly.

"I've come for you guys to experiment something on you stupid creatures. Now you are to come with me or I'll take you by force. Got that?" Shimiko smiled wider. It was a fake smile though. Shimiko drew her zanpakuto, making Shinsetsu charge without releasing Benitsuki.

"Never!" Shinsetsu shouted and swiped at Shimiko who dodged and tried to pierce Shinsetsu in the stomach. Shinsetsu deflected and sent a sweep kick to trip Shimiko but she dodged again. Shimiko sent a kick to Shinsetsu, who was crashed into a building.

"SHINSETSU!" Kasumi yelled, running over to her. But she was stopped as Shimiko came in front of her. "Don't forget about me!" Shimiko said.

"Sing, Yukihime!" Kasumi yelled, her pink streaks turning white and her eyes becomina an electrifying blue. She held the kunais in her hand and mouth, and her shikakusho became white with a silver outline. Kasumi charged and threw the kunai.

"First Song: Snow Torrent!" The kunai burst and a huge wave of snow flew at top speed toward Shimiko. The voice of Yukihime was stronger and more clear, and words could be heard. It sang-

_The riddles of snow..._

_Find them from the crow..._

_As it swoops low..._

_Run...run...run..._

_In every song..._

_Nothing is wrong..._

_Find the gong..._

_Run...run...run..._

The only reason it was heard and words were eligible was because Kasumi had poured more reiatsu in it. The wave of snow was faster, colder, and bigger. It froze whatever it touched. Shimiko took out her zanpakuto and released it.

"Trick, Maboroshi..." (A/N: Maboroshi means 'illusion'.)

The snow wave disappeared, and Kasumi was in a desolate forest. The moon gave off an eerie glow, and an owl hooted somewhere far off. It was freezing; Kasumi was standing in her shinigami attire, her haori, but Yukihime was missing. Shinsetsu was also missing, and Kasumi ran around calling her name.

"My, my, Kasumi, don't yell." Kasumi glared up at the voice of the person to see none other than Shimiko. Kasumi clenched her fists; she was scared, but she didn't want to admit it. She couldn't get to Yukihime in her mind, and it felt like she was being blocked off.

"Die!" Kasumi yelled in outrage and charged. In an instant she was pinned to a tree with Shimiko holding her by her neck. No matter how much Kasumi struggled, she couldn't get out. She was losing air fast.

"Kasumi, you are not stronger than me." Shimiko whispered, but almost immediatley the forest was torn away and it revealed that it was just an illusion. Kasumi stood a few feet away, released from Shimiko's grip.

"Are you sure?"

**Elsewhere**

As soon as the alarm rang, Matsumoto and Toushiro ran outside. While scouring for the enemy, he came upon what looked like a girl with short orange hair and wore a patched up cloak. She held a zanpakuto in hand.

"You are not to pass. Shimiko-sama has not finished her business." She said in monotone. Her zanpakuto was held ready in her hand, as if readying herself to fight.

"Let me through." Toushiro said coldly and as harsh as he could. He glared at the girl, she actually seemed pretty harmless. What a stupid thought.

"I'm the master of fire, one of the Elemental Four. The name's Fire. I want to know who you are before you die. So, you are?" She asked.

"Toushiro Hitsugaya, captain of the Tenth Division, part of the Gotei 13." Toushiro replied.

"Overheat, Hihana!" She yelled. (A/N: Hihana means Fireflower)

Her zanpakuto became a blood-red flower that she held in her hand. Heat emanated from it, making it already feel hot. The center of the flower glowed a bright orange, and fire spewed out of it on command it seemed.

"Entwining Fire!" The girl yelled. Throwing the flower at Toushiro, she hit the ground near him. Withdrawing Hyourinmaru, he was about to release him until the flower melted into the ground. Up rised the flower, but this time larger and the stem was blazing with fire. It entwined around Toushiro and he was soon in a column of fire. He released Hyourinmaru.

"Set upon the frosted heavens, Hyourinmaru!" Toushiro yelled while holding up Hyourinmaru. Water spewed from the top and went up to the sky, and soon came down a dragon, a chinese dragon of ice. Directing Hyourinmaru around the column of fire, the column evaporated and Toushiro could get out. A shadow fell over him and he saw Fire jumping over him.

"Fiery Fist!" The flower in her clenched fist, it emitted a lot of fire, engulfing Fire's fist and she punched down toward Toushiro. Too late to dodge, he got hit in his side. The fire burnt him strongly, and he yelled in pain. A big burn spot formed on his side, and Hyourinmaru in dragon form came over and breathed on it. It felt better, but it didn't go away. Toushiro tried to reach for his zanpakuto, but Fire came over and kicked it away.

"What a weak captain." She said, and held her two fists up. "Twin Fire Dragon Fi-" Fire was interrupted as she let out a scream of pain while holding her leg. A kunai was lodged in it, blood-red with black here and there. Toushiro could feel the heat emanate from it. Toushiro looked behind her to see Shinsetsu limping, kunais in her hand.

"Shinsetsu! What happened to Kasumi?" Toushiro asked frantically. He was worried over her welfare.

"Onee... chan... she's... caught in... Kaa-san's... illusion..." Shinsetsu muttered. She was on the verge of collapsing.

"What happened to you, Shinsetsu?" Toushiro asked, worried about her also.

"Kaa-san... threw me... into... a building... rocks... collapsed on... me... but I got out... and sensed Onee-chan... but Yukihime... Onee-chan's... zanpakuto... told me to... go after you... since... you were in... danger... and... Onee-chan would... be alright..." Shinsetsu leaned on what looked like the remains of a building and breathed deeply.

"You... How dare you damage me with my own element?" Fire yelled and ran at Shinsetsu with the kunai still in her leg. Shinsetsu smiled, blood dripping from the corner of her mouth.

"First Silence: Kunai Spike..." Shinsetsu murmured. It was true that it was silent as the kunai grew long, sharp spikes around itself. Fire screamed again, louder and more piercing and blood-curdling. Blood spurted from her leg and she fell over. Picking up her blood-red flower, Fire threw it near the ground at her leg.

"He-Healing Fire..." Fire murmured. The fire worked at her leg, carefully removing the bloodied kunai. The hole where the kunai was closed up, and soon Fire stood up.

"You can't kill me..." Fire said lowly, anger tainting her words. Toushiro struggled up, leaning on Hyourinmaru for support.

"TWIN FIRE DRAGON FISTS!" Fire yelled, fire engulfing her fists and forming into the shape of the head of a dragon. She charged at Shinsetsu, who closed her eyes as if accepting that she was going to die.

"Second Song: Mermaid's Tears!"


	6. A Fight With Earth

Okayyyy... THANKS FOR THE REVIEW! FIRST ONE! WOOT! So thanks :) And just to say, I hope you like this sorta plot thingy I made up. I actually hope you like the story overall. So woot! And I want to introduce a few people!

Kasumi: Hey there!

Shinsetsu: Hello!

Toushiro: Why am I here...?

Well, they'll be joining us for the rest of the story. I'll make Toushi-kun here say the disclaimer. HAVE FUN TOUSHI-KUN!

Toushiro: Wha- Fine. I don't want you to make me do anything embarassing so I'll say it. StarCloud-Chan does not own bleach but she does own her OC Kasumi Watsaru and her zanpakuto and stuff, and that goes with Shinsetsu and her zanpakuto and stuff and the things she make up.

Okay, thank you Toushi. Now, on to the story!

**A Fight With Earth**

**Normal POV**

"Are you sure?" Kasumi said, smiling. Running towards Shimiko, she sent a kick to her face faster than the eye could see. Before Shimiko could get back up, Kasumi punched her at the torso and she was flung into the air. Kicking her in the back so she was flung back into the air, Shimiko couldn't help but notice what looked like pure white wolf ears on Kasumi's head and two small fangs protruding from her mouth *.

Before Kasumi could hit Shimiko again, she jumped into the air and stood afloat. She was bleeding from her wounds. "I'll come back when I am stronger. Farewell, Kasumi." And with that, Shimiko disappeared.

"Thanks for your help, Yukihime. Couldn't have done that without you." Kasumi said. Yukihime's chuckle was heard, and Kasumi's ears and two fangs disappeared. Yukihime's voice resounded through Kasumi's head.

_"Kasumi, you should go to Shinsetsu and Toushiro. Looks like they've found you-know-who."_

In a flash, Kasumi found them and threw a kunai at them. (A/N: Yukihime's still released)

"Second Song: Mermaid's Tears!" Kasumi yelled, falling down from the sky and landing in between Fire and Shinsetsu. With a kunai thrown at Fire, once it pierced her it burst and water drenched Fire, her fists losing her fire. The water immediatley froze over, and Fire collapsed. But first, she stayed standing long enough to say a few things.

"You," She said, pointing to Shinsetsu,"Are worthy... of... taking... my position... in the... Elemental Four..."

Shinsetsu widened her eyes in shock as Fire pointed her finger at her.

_"* Desde el rincón más caliente de la Tierra, el segundo elemento de los cuatro, el fuego decae a medida que mi vida se escapa. Que la llamarada de fuego más brillante que otra toma tu lugar. Al caminar la cuerda entre la Vida y la Muerte, el nuevo titular de fuego se intensificarán y se queman." _Fire said. She turned to Kasumi, a small smile upon her lips.

"Hi there... Water... or should I say Kasumi-chan...Long time no see..." Fire collapsed, and her bright orange hair turned into a bright blonde color. Kasumi smiled sadly and walked over to Fire, sealing Yukihime so she would revert back to her normal form.

"Good-bye, Haruka-chan..." A tear slipped from Kasumi's eye as she held Fire's hand. Fire slowly disappeared, fire engulfing her until she completely disappeared. She turned to Shinsetsu, who was confused over what had just happened.

"Shin-chan... Your new name is Fire, but you can keep Shinsetsu. Your now part of the Elemental Four, taking up the position of Master of Fire since you defeated the previous one. Welcome, Shin-chan." Kasumi smiled, pride showing in her eyes.

"Onee-chan... what's going to happen to me...?" Shinsetsu asked, fearfully. Kasumi smiled reassuringly.

"Well, Shin-chan, your hair is going to have fiery-red streaks running through them, and your eyes are going to become a bright orange. It'll be alright, I went through the process myself." Kasumi answered. Shinsetsu looked up at Kasumi, shocked.

"You're... part of the Elemental Four?" Shinsetsu asked, shocked. Kasumi smiled, but it was tainted with sadness. "Yes... I'm known as Water. If we ever go to the Elemental Four area, people will call you Master of Fire and me Sorceress of Water."

Shinsetsu nodded, and then her features started to change. Her hair did have fiery-red streaks running through them, and when she opened her eyes they were a bright orange. The kanji 'Fire' was placed on the right palm of her hand.

"Hey, Toushiro-kun, c'mon. Kaa-san left, but I can sense that some enemies are still here. They must've found out Fire died. Lets go look for them!" Shinsetsu jumped on Kasumi's back after Kasumi spoke for a ride, and Kasumi grabbed Toushiro's hand to drag him along. Until she noticed the burn mark on Toushiro's side.

"You're hurt." Kasumi said, worry evident in her voice.

"No, it's fi-" Toushiro hissed in pain as Kasumi poked the burn mark. Kasumi looked at Toushiro skeptically. "Pfft, yeah you're fine. Now lay down for a sec." Kasumi said sarcastically. Toushiro did as she said and laid down.

"Sing, Yukihime," Kasumi murmured. Her appearance changed, as usual, and she held a kunai to Toushiro's burn mark. She stared into Toushiro's eyes, an apologetic look in her eyes. Before Toushiro could react, she plunged the kunai into his burn. Toushiro's yell of pain was blood-curdling.

"Seventh Song: Healing Water," Kasumi murmured swiftly. The kunai dissolved into water and was absorbed into Toushiro's wound. The water flew around the Toushiro's body, fixing whatever was wrong, including on the outside. Soon, Toushiro felt refreshed.

"Thanks, Kasumi," Toushiro said gratefully. Kasumi nodded and sealed Yukihime.

"No problem, Toushiro-kun!" She said happily as Shinsetsu went back up on Kasumi's back. They walked on for a long time around Seireitei, scanning the damage. At one place, there were vines that had crushed a building, thorns all around them. At another, it looked like a tornado hit the place. Literally. Finally, they heard a voice.

"Growl, Haineko!" Kasumi nodded at Toushiro, and they both dashed off to where the sound came from. Soon, they spotted Rangiku, all tattered up, against a girl with long, earthy brown hair with light green streaks. Her eyes were like emeralds, but with a tint of brown. Her zanpakuto was to her side, signaling she didn't even release it yet.

Kasumi ran in front of Rangiku and yelled at the girl. "Earth, stop it! You've done enough damage!"

"W-Water? What are you doing here! I will not! You killed Fire, didn't you?" Earth yeldled. Her hand flew to her zanpakuto.

"Earth, snap out of it! Shimiko did this to you!" Kasumi yelled. Earth looked outraged. "DO NOT SPEAK OF SHIMIKO-SAMA LIKE THAT!" she yelled in fury and drew her zanpakuto. The blade was a very light tint of green, and the hilt was a deep brown with small emeralds studding it.

"Entwine, Baratsuru! (A/N: Baratsuru means 'Rose Vine')" Earth shouted. Her zanpakuto surprisingly dissolved into what looked like a handful of bright green seeds. Kasumi motioned for Shinsetsu to get off her back and to safety, and for Rangiku to help her. Earth took one seed between her fingers, aimed and shot it. The seed landed right next to Kasumi's foot.

"Rōzu ibara, seichō! (A/N: Rosy Thorns, Grow!)" Immediatley, thorns spiked up from the ground and surrounded Kasumi like some sort of prison. Thorns rose closer and closer to Kasumi, who was trapped. She took out Yukihime.

"Sing, Yukihime!" Kasumi semi-shouted. Her appearance changed, and she held Kasumi in front of her like a sort or shield.

"Tenth Song: Ice Blowout!" Kasumi yelled. Spinning around with her zanpakuto slashing the air, ice formed from the tip and was flung toward the thorns. The ice, since it was spiked, broke the thorns as if it was mere glass. Kasumi jumped from her spot and landed behind Earth. Swiping at her, Earth dodged and threw another seed.

Kasumi caught it and crushed it. "Face it Earth, I'm stronger than you." Kasumi charged, and pierced Earth through the stomach with a kunai. But Kasumi murmured quietly,"I'm so sorry, Hana-chan... I never knew it would end like this..."

Earth landed with a thud, a kunai still pierced through Earth's stomach. Her brown hair was covered with blood from her stomach wound. Kasumi walked over to her, tears running down her eyes.

"I'm so so-sorry... I di-did this to Ha-Haruka-chan... and now you, Hana-chan..." Kasumi murmured, brushing hair away from Earth's face. Earth spoke up.

"You were right... Shimiko was tricking me... before I pass on... I will let you... inherit... my position...as Grower of Earth... alright...?" Earth muttered. Kasumi, crying, nodded.

_"Desde la esquina más verde de la Tierra, el primer elemento de los Cuatro, las plantas se marchitan como mi vida se escapa. Que las flores crecen magníficamente como otra toma tu lugar. Al caminar la cuerda entre la Vida y la Muerte, el nuevo titular de la Tierra crecerá y florecerá.*" _Earth murmured. A green aura surround Kasumi and it faded away. Earth grew cold.

Kasumi's features started to change. Her light pink streaks had a green near the end, and her amethyst eyes held a tint of green. On the palm of her left hand was the kanji 'Earth'.

"Now all that's left is to find Thunder..." Kasumi murmured to herself as she walked to Toushiro, Rangiku, and Shinsetsu. A clap of thunder told her where Thunder was.

* * *

This is an extra part, there were a few things I put a * next to them. It means what that means and stuff like that.

*When the fangs and ears were on her head and protruded from her mouth, that was Yukihime morphing herself in her animal form into Kasumi. Yukihime's animal form is that of a pure white wolf.

*_Desde el rincón más caliente de la Tierra, el segundo elemento de los cuatro, el fuego decae a medida que mi vida se escapa. Que la llamarada de fuego más brillante que otra toma tu lugar. Al caminar la cuerda entre la Vida y la Muerte, el nuevo titular de fuego se intensificarán y se queman._

That means,'From the hottest corner of Earth, the second element of the four, the fire dwindles as my life slips away. Let the fire flare brightly again as another takes thy spot. As I walk the rope between Life and Death, the new holder of Fire will flare and burn.' It is what Fire says when she lets someone inherit her position.

*_Desde la esquina más verde de la Tierra, el primer elemento de los Cuatro, las plantas se marchitan como mi vida se escapa. Que las flores crecen magníficamente como otra toma tu lugar. Al caminar la cuerda entre la Vida y la Muerte, el nuevo titular de la Tierra crecerá y florecerá._

That means,'From the greenest corner of Earth, the first element of the Four, the plants wither as my life slips away. Let the flowers grow magnificently as another takes thy spot. As I walk the rope between Life and Death, the new holder of Earth will grow and bloom.' It's what Earth says when she lets someone inherit her position.


	7. Thunder's Strike

Me: Hey there! Sorry for the late update, can't get on the computer much. But me hopes you like this new chapter!

Kasumi: Finally, StarCloud-Chan, a new chapter! You take too long... I bet even Shin-chan agrees!

Shinsetsu: I do agree with Onee-chan! You take so long!

Toushiro: Yeah. You do, StarCloud-Chan.

Me: Whatever... Toushi-kun, you say the disclaimer or I take away Hyourinmaru.

Toushiro: WHY I OUTTA- FINE. StarCloud-Chan does not own bleach, only Kasumi, Shinsetsu, and everything she creates. Okay done.

Me: ON WITH THE STORY!

**Thunder's Strike**

**Normal POV**

Running toward where Toushiro, Rangiku, and Shinsetsu were, Kasumi quickly explained that they needed to find Thunder. Soon, louder, fiercer and bigger claps of thunder came.

"We have to go. Now. Thunder must've found out what happened to Fire and Earth." Kasumi said, seriousness tainting her voice. Everyone nodded and walked out of the shelter, only to jump back at a strike of thunder. Shinsetsu yelped in fear, trembling.

"Don't worry, Shin-chan, it's alright," Kasumi gave Shinsetsu a small smile, sliding Yukihime out.

"Come out, Yukihime, I know you wanna." Kasumi murmured. Her zanpakuto glowed a white-ish blue, which spilled out onto the ground and formed into the shape of a woman. The light faded away to reveal Yukihime, this time her long white hair held in a ponytail with the snowflake pin holding it up. Her bright gray eyes were still as bright as ever, happiness swirling in it's depths. She wore this time a short, gray kimono **(A/N: As short as Nemu's shikakusho) **with long sleeves, covering her hands. She had a white obi tied around her waist, and wore sandals.

"Hey! Nice to meet you!" Yukihime greeted. She held out her hand for someone to shake it. Toushiro walked up and took her hand. It was pleasantly cool.

"Hitsugaya Toushiro, Captain of the Tenth Division." He said coolly. Yukihime scanned him for a minute, and smiled wide once she knew he wielded Hyourinmaru.

"Ah! You're Maru-kun's master! Maru-kun was pretty cold at first, but he's nice once you get to know him." Yukihime said happily. Toushiro sweatdropped.

_'You let her call you 'Maru-kun'?' _Toushiro asked Hyourinmaru. In his head of course.

_'Well, she was kind. Also, you have to admit, she is... b-b-beautiful...' _Hyourinmaru replied. Toushiro was certain Hyourinmaru was blushing.

_'Okay, have fun, lovebirds...' _Toushiro replied smugly. He blocked Hyourinmaru out since he was sure he would've responded with a biting insult.

"Okay, Yukihime, I need you to use Ice Barrier, okay?" Kasumi said. Yukihime smiled and nodded. "Anything for you, Kasu-chan!"

"Why can you not use it without Yukihime?" Toushiro asked.

"Well, see, I need a more powerful barrier to block out thunder and lightning. So, I have Yukihime help me out." Kasumi replied. She nodded to Yukihime, as a gesture to start.

"Fifth Song: Ice Barrier!" Yukihime and Kasumi simutaneously yelled while taking their hand and hitting the ground. Their hands caused a small crater about the size of an apple, and a very thin layer of ice appeared and surrounded the group before quickly disappearing. Yukihime opened her mouth and swiftly sang.

_"The Grip of Ice,  
Clad in mist,  
In every dream,  
Is thy weakness,  
Enter and search,  
For the Grip of Ice!"_

"Why do you have to sing?" Toushiro questioned, eyebrows raised. He had never met anyone with a zanpakuto that sang. Yukihime ruffled Toushiro's hair, much to his annoyance.

"You'll find out when the time is right, Toushiro-kun," Yukihime answered, taking her hand off of Toushiro's head. Toushiro had an anime vein from getting his hair ruffled like that. Rangiku spoke.

"Watsaru-taicho, what's going on?" Rangiku asked, clueless of whatever was happening. Kasumi smiled wide.

"Call me Kasu-chan, and, well, you'll know soon, don't worry. Now lets go!" Kasumi replied before running forward with everybody following. Yukihime jumped back into Kasumi's zanpakuto, making it glow white before resuming it's usual state. As a clap of thunder went down upon them, Shinsetsu cowered but noticed that whatever barrier Kasumi put up had actually absorbed the thunder. Weird. Everytime thunder hit, they were protected. Kasumi noticed something red on the ground.

"R-Renji-kun!" Kasumi yelped, surprised. She ran over and saw he had burn marks all over him, most likely from the thunder. He was barely conscious.

"Ka...su...mi?" He asked slowly, blood dripping from his mouth. Kasumi stared at Renji, an apologetic look on her face like she did with Toushiro... Oh no.

"Sing, Yukihime..." As Kasumi's appearance changed, she held the kunai to Renji's most wounded area, which was the leg. Renji, wide-eyed, stared at Kasumi, thinking he was going to die. "Kasumi, what... are you... do-" Renji yelled as Kasumi plunged the kunai into his leg.

"Seventh Song: Healing Water," Kasumi muttered as the kunai dissolved into water and worked its way around Renji's body. Once he was rejuvenated, He sat up, rubbing his head in the process.

"Arigatou, Kasumi." He thanked, the most lightest blush on his cheeks. Only Shinsetsu noticed, and she smirked at it. Kasumi waved her hand in the air.

"Nah, no need to thank me! You were wounded, you needed healing. C'mon, you have to be near me to be under the protection of this barrier I put up. We're going to find someone." Kasumi replied, pulling Renji to his feet.

"Is she your height, violet eyes, bright yellow hair, and wearing a tattered and beaten up cloak?" Renji asked.

"How'd you know?" Kasumi asked, putting a finger to her chin.

"I fought her. She is stronger than she looks, and she is fast. Really fast. You should be careful of her." Renji replied.

"Don't worry, don't worry..." Kasumi mumbled, waving her hand in the air as if it was something she didn't care about. Renji just rolled his eyes. They continued walking for about half a minute until they reached her. Kasumi told the others to stay back, and she met Thunder.

"Thunder... long time no see." Kasumi said, sadness tainting her perfect voice. Thunder looked up, her piercing purple eyes in a glare.

"Water... you betrayed us! You killed Fire and Earth! You even took Earth's position! HOW DARE YOU!" Thunder yelled, holding up her zanpakuto. She was always the person quick to fight. Kasumi withdrew Yukihime, just in case.

"Strike, Arashiokami! (A/N: Arashiokami means Thunder Wolf)" Thunder yelled, charging at Kasumi. Her zanpakuto had changed from a katana to claws that formed on Thunder's fingers and bare feet. It was crackling with electricity, and the claws on her feet seemed to give her way more speed. As she came closer, Kasumi noticed the fangs also crackling with electricity, but it didn't seem to burn Thunder. She also had a pair of crackling electric ears and a tail.

"Sing, Yukihime!" Kasumi yelled. As her appearance changed, she allowed Yukihime to give her some of Yukihime's animal form, which was also a wolf. Her appearance changed as usual, but this time pure white wolf ears sprouted on top of her head that was cold if you felt it, and two fangs protruded from her mouth that emanated coldness. A tail also sprouted, with silky white fur. Her claws appeared on her fingers and toes, looking like they were made of ice. She went down on all fours, giving the impression she was a wolf. At once, they both met head-on.

"Animal Form: Icy Claw Blade!" Kasumi said while jumping, and sliced thin air with her claws, creating a cresent-shaped blade of ice directed toward Thunder, who dodged. Thunder jumped up into the air with Kasumi.

"First Storm: Kaminari no kiba! (A/N: Fang of Thunder)" Thunder shouted, her fangs crackling louder. She bit down onto Kasumi's shoulder, who didn't see the attack coming. She screamed in pain, since the combined pain of something ripping into your flesh and electrifying it was terrible. Smoldering flesh could be smelled in the air. Kasumi fell, holding her shoulder. Still, she fought back.

"Animal Form: Ice Blade Twister!" Kasumi shouted, and jumped up into the air and started spinning. Soon enough, she had created a twister with snow swirling around. What the snow really was? It was Kasumi's claws, spinning so fast it looked like snow. The twister, or Kasumi, spun toward Thunder, who got cut on the leg. It was a deep, bloody gash, a fatal blow.

"Fifth Storm: Thunder Needles!" Thunder semi-shouted, losing blood fast. With a twist of her hands, some of the claws electricity flew off and formed into long, sharp needles. They flew at top speed toward Kasumi. She swayed out of the way, but she had trouble with her shoulder, so two needles buried themselves into her leg. Blood gushed out, and Kasumi fell. A thud signaled that she had hit the ground. Kasumi spat out blood, and she felt terribly weak.

"A-A-Animal Fo-" Kasumi screamed as another needle buried itself into her already wounded shoulder. Pain blazed through her body, leaving her in a weakened state. Thunder limped over, a glare on her face.

"You will pay..." She seethed, holding a claw near Kasumi's neck. As the claw hurtled down to Kasumi, a 'poof' was heard and Thunder's claw was buried into the ground. A voice was heard behind her.

"Ha! You think you'd get me that easily? That was my clone, and she only possessed one third of my power." The voice said. Thunder turned, shaking at what was going to happen to her. In a flash, a zanpakuto was held to her neck.

"Gotcha..."


	8. An Owed Explanation

Hi! Um, I don't really have anything to say right now, since I have nothing on mind. Except for this one guy I like, but he doesn't notice, so I'm basically moping until I remembered to continue this story. Since Kasumi, Shinsetsu, and Toushi are busy, I have to say the disclaimer...

**Disclaimer: I do not own bleach. Only Kasumi, Shinsetsu, and all the stuff I make up. Okay!**

**An Owed Explanation**

**Normal POV**

"Gotcha..." Kasumi whispered. There she was, looking perfectly fine, still in her animal form, holding Yukihime to Thunder's neck. Thunder's eyes were wide with surprise, shock, and fear. She trembled, her mouth open in a silent scream.

"Th-Thunder... know th-that I-I never wa-wanted it to e-end like th-this..." Kasumi stammered, tears streaming from her eyes. Thunder's eyes softened, closing her mouth. All fear from her eyes scattered away as it was replaced with understanding.

"Water... Or should I say, Kasumi-chan... I always wondered where you went... I missed you... but, you deserve my position as Caster of Thunder now." Thunder murmured. Kasumi lowered her zanpakuto, crying harder.

"Thunder... or should I also say, Rokiru-chan... you know that if you g-give m-me y-your position, y-you'll die..." Kasumi muttered, her fists clenching Yukihime. Thunder just stood up and pointed her finger at Kasumi.

_"Desde el rincón más tormentoso de la Tierra, el cuarto elemento de los Cuatro, el trueno pierde su crepitar como mi vida se escapa. Que el resplandor truenos y el crepitar como otra toma tu lugar. Al caminar la cuerda entre la Vida y la Muerte, el nuevo titular de Thunder crujido y brillar."_

Kasumi's hair now had a little strands of yellow in it, and her eyes were unchanged. The kanji 'Thunder' was placed on her back. Kasumi stood, watching as a flash of thunder tore down from the sky and carried Thunder up. Kasumi walked back to the group.

"Well, not that everything is done, and practically Seireitei is rubble from the damage that the Elemental Four caused, we should head back to the Gotei 13. I think that was the place that didn't get reduced to rocks and blown up bits of furniture." Kasumi told them.

"Kasumi, are you going to explain everything once we get back?" Renji asked. Everybody else had the question etched on their faces: Will you?

Kasumi sighed,"Yes, I will. I guess I owe you guys an explanation anyways..."

They nodded, and decided to shunpo back to the Gotei 13. Kasumi told them to meet her at the doors of Sou-taicho's office. As soon as they made it, a hell butterfly fluttered over. Kasumi sealed Yukihime so she would revert back to normal form.

"Attention. All fukutaicho's and taicho's report to Yamamoto-soutaicho for an emergency meeting," and with that, the Hell butterfly fluttered off. The group nodded at each other and walked through the large doors and took their place. Soon, every captain filed in, either wounded, a bit scratched up, or perfectly fine thanks to Unohana. As every fukutaicho filed in, they seemed alright except for a few scratches and bruises.

"Kasumi Watsaru, taicho of the 5th Division, step forward." Yamamoto said in his echoing voice. Kasumi trembled slightly, awaiting her fate. Shinsetsu gazed fearfully at her older sister.

"I have the knowledge that you know the group that has attacked Seireitei. I would like to know who they are, and if you were helping them." Yamamoto asked suspsiciously. Kasumi radiated a bit of anger.

"I would never betray Seireitei!" Kasumi said loudly, her eyes blazing.

"Tell me who those people were, Watsaru-taicho." Yamamoto asked, or moreover commanded. Kasumi drooped a bit. She knew this was coming.

"H-hai.." Kasumi murmured. And thus, she weaved out her story.

"You see, when a soul is sent to Soul Society, they can get mislead and sent to a place called 'Elemental Valley'. There, you can be trained as an apprentice to become a Gensokoru. Like how you have Shinigami, we have Gensokoru. You choose your element. Elemental Valley is led by the Elemental Four, which are the masters of an element. I am the Sorceress of Water, Grower of Earth, and Caster of Thunder now that I've defeated the previous leaders. Shinsetsu, my sister, is now the Master of Fire." Kasumi said.

"I see. Tell me about how you ended up like this." Yamamoto replied, rather interested in this story.

"I was mislead and sent to the Elemental Valley. Once I learned about Gensokoru, I went into Genso Academy to become one. I picked the element 'Water', which I excelled at. While learning, I met a few friends that became part of the Elemental Four with me, but died by my hand since they were the ones that invaded Seireitei," Kasumi saddened a bit when she said that,"Their names were Rokiru Sakaminari, Haruka Fujumito, and Hana Komatsuko. Rokiru became Caster of Thunder, Haruka became Master of Fire, and Hana became Grower of Earth. Also, When you become a Gensokoru, you get a zanpakuto, but it is different in ways I can't explain." Kasumi explained.

"I see... how did you end up here?" Yamamoto questioned.

"After my mother gave birth to my sister, she abandoned us. At that point, despite my young age, I was Sorceress of Water. My friends were also part of the Elemental Four already. While going around the forest in search of my mother, since I thought she was still there somewhere, I came upon a gate. It leads to Soul Society, so I went through and trained to become a Shinigami so I could become stronger for Shinsetsu's sake." Kasumi still hadn't said something she dearly wanted to, and Yamamoto noticed.

"Watsaru-taicho, what is it that you want to say?" Yamamoto asked calmly.

"W-Well, you see, I put an illusion over the Gotei 13 on my looks since if I looked too much like a Gensokoru, I thought you might notice and ask what I was. So, can I release it so you see what I really look like?" Kasumi questioned. Nervously.

"You cast an illusion and I didn't notice? Amazing. Anyways, of course you may." Yamamoto replied. What an interesting girl...

"Release: Ancient Eye Illusion!" Kasumi shouted, slamming her palm into the ground. A white cloud surrounded Kasumi, including a wind that nearly knocked everybody off their feet. Toushiro held his arms up just in case he toppled over. As the fog disappeared, it revealed the _real _Kasumi.

Long, dark brown hair pooled down to her waist. There were no light pink streaks, only very light blue tips. Long bangs covered her left eye, hiding it from view. Her right eye, the visible one, were like sapphires. The uniform she had on was a long-sleeved dark blue shirt, with dark blue leggings reaching down to her knees. Her shirt's sleeves were so long it covered her hands. She wore fingerless gloves that had wave designs etched into it. She was still the same height, of course. The shirt had the kanji 'Water' placed in the center, and her leggings had wrappings on it. Her shoes were the same, and Yukihime was still slung over her back, with another mysterious zanpakuto slung over on the other side so it was like an 'X'. All in all, she looked even better than before.

"Well... this is the real me..." Her voice was clear and sounded slightly like bells. She stared at the eyes staring back at her; her eyes narrowed in annoyance.

"Are you guys going to talk or what?" Kasumi asked, obviously annoyed at their reaction. She stood, arms crossed until Yamamoto finally spoke.

"Watsaru-taicho, you may still keep your position as Taicho of the 5th Division, but I will let Central 46 decide your fate. Meeting dismissed." Yamamoto said. Kasumi sighed and walked out, heading for the 5th Division with Momo Hinamori following her.

"Kasu-chan, what is that other zanpakuto?" Momo asked, motioning to the other zanpakuto that wasn't Yukihime.

"Oh, well, this is Mizuhebi (A/N: Mizuhebi means Water Serpent)." Kasumi said, touching her zanpakuto.

"You have two?" Momo questioned.

"Yes, when I became a Gensokoru, I got Mizuhebi. Once I came here, I got Yukihime. So, now I have two zanpakutos." Kasumi explained. Momo gave an 'oh', then noticed Kasumi's worried expression.

"What's wrong, Kasu-chan?" Momo asked.

"I'm afraid... what they'll decide of Shin-chan and me."


	9. A Helping Hand

Well... TOUSHI IS BACK! Kasumi and Shinsetsu left for a vacation, BUT THEY LEFT TOUSHI! MWAHAHA! I'm going to force him to say the disclaimer! Mwahaha...

Toushiro: URUSAI! YOU'RE TOO LOUD! Why'd Kasumi leave me with YOU of all people?

Don't be mean, Toushi! NOW SAY THE DISCLAIMER OR NO WATERMELON!

Toushiro: I h-have... t-to resi- StarCloud-Chan does not own bleach, only Kasumi, Shinsetsu, and the stuff she makes up! Now gimme the watermelon!

Okay, here! NOW ON WITH THE STORY! AND STOP SLURPING SO LOUDLY, TOUSHI!

**A Helping Hand**

**Normal POV**

After a troublesome sleep, Kasumi woke up to paperwork. After getting ready, she wore the same outfit as yesterday when she revealed herself. Momo, who wasn't used to Kasumi's new looks, nearly knocked Kasumi out with her zanpakuto by attempting to bang it on her head, thinking she was an intruder. Thank goodness for fast reflexes. Momo apologized endlessly, until Kasumi flared her reiatsu a bit. As soon as Momo finished the surprisingly low pile of paperwork, she left, and Kasumi was left with her two zanpakuto's.

_"Oi, Mizuhebi, long time since we've talked." _Kasumi said in her mind. A chuckle was heard from Mizuhebi.

_"Yeah, that's true. Yukihime is very pleasant, she's already my best friend." _Mizuhebi replied. This time Kasumi chuckled.

_"Yukihime is sleeping right now, isn't she?" _Kasumi asked. She could practically see the sweatdrop on Mizuhebi's head.

_"Ehehe... yeah..." _

Mizuhebi left Kasumi's mind to do something else, leaving Kasumi to think about someone that was on her mind for quite some time. Toushiro Hitsugaya. Ever since the first time they've met, Kasumi kept thinking about him. He was a nice person, and from what she heard from Yukihime, Hyourinmaru was pretty nice also. She thought about how Toushiro thought about her now that she revealed she was a Shinigami _and _a Gensokoru. Kasumi sighed and blew at the long bangs that covered her left eye, and let the bangs float back gently. A knock was heard.

"Oh! Come in." Kasumi said. She wasn't expecting visitors. The door opened to reveal the person always in her head. Toushiro.

"Hey, Toushiro-kun." Kasumi greeted happily. She was usually happy whenever Toushiro was near. Kasumi couldn't help but let a small fleck of sadness flit across her eyes, and Toushiro seemed to notice.

"What's wrong, Kasumi?" Toushiro asked bluntly. Momo had come over to his office and asked to try and cheer up her taicho. Toushiro knew she'd be upset after that meeting.

"Wh-what? N-nothing's wrong, don't w-worry, Toushiro-kun!" Kasumi said, slapping on a fake smile. Tears grew on the corners of her eyes. Toushiro sighed and walked over.

"I know you aren't fine, Kasumi. What's wrong?" Toushiro asked, a commanding tone laced in his voice. He was determined to find out. He wanted to fix it.

"Oh, Toushiro-kun!" Kasumi shouted, throwing herself at Toushiro who was caught by surprise. Kasumi buried her face into Toushiro's shoulder, tears streaming down her face. Kasumi hugged Toushiro tightly, as if he was her savior. A few moments later, Toushiro's eyes softened and he hugged Kasumi back, running his hand through her long hair. It was pleasantly cool, and flowed like water around his fingers.

"Shhh... It's okay, Kasumi... Now, what's wrong?" Toushiro asked, more softly and gently. A different tone then his usual cold tone. Kasumi sniffled a bit and let go of Toushiro.

"G-Gomen, Toushiro-kun..." She blushed lightly, turning her head away. Toushiro noticed her blush and his own spread across his face.

"A-Anyways... I'm upset over Shin-chan. I'm afraid what they're going to do to her. L-last night, I snuck out the window to visit Sh-Shin-chan to see if she was alright. I-I was stopped by a few guards, and they told me Sh-Shin-chan was be-being interrogated. She's being _tortured, _Toushiro-kun!" Kasumi cried, tears running down her face faster.

_Flashback_

_Kasumi opened her window, the night air blowing across her face. Jumping out and lightly landing on the ground, she made her way to the Eleventh Division. She was permitted access, and weaved her way around and went to the Captain's office. There stood two guards and a very upset and angry Yachiru._

_"OPEN THIS DOOR! LEMME IN! LET ME IN NOW!" An upset Yachiru cried, banging repeatedly on the door, the guards holding her. The door was locked, and had some sort of barrier around it._

_"Ch-Chiru-chan? What is happening?" Kasumi yelled at the guards, who shied away from her flared up reiatsu._

_"I-It's Shin-Shin! Th-they're do-doing something h-horrible to h-her! LET ME IN! NOW!" Yachiru cried, banging on the door. Voices were heard from the door._

_"Have you been leaking information on Seireitei to this 'Elemental Valley'?" A male voice asked._

_"N-N-No! I-I-I w-w-wouldn't! P-Please, d-don't hu-hurt me!" Shinsetsu's voice cried. In the next moment, a piercing scream was heard. Kasumi widened her eyes in horror._

_"SHIN-CHAN! NO!" She hurtled at the door, ready to knock it down. She was stopped by a big body wearing a captain's haori._

_"Watsaru, calm down. There's nothing we can do." A gruff voice said. Kasumi looked up to see a saddened Kenpachi, staring pityingly at her. Kasumi broke down, crying. Yachiru came over, tears also falling from her pink eyes. She and Shinsetsu were great friends. After a while, Kasumi stopped._

_"I-I'm sorry for the dis-disturbance. G-Good night, Kenpachi-kun." Kasumi muttered before walking back to her division. Kenpachi stared at her retreating back._

_"I feel bad for her..." Kenpachi muttered while scooping up the still sobbing Yachiru._

_End Flashback_

Kasumi clutched to Toushiro again, crying harder. Toushiro muttered comforting nothings into her ear like his grandmother used to do. It clawed at him to see Kasumi like this, and he didn't even know what would make her feel better. He stroked her hair, absolutely loving the feeling of it. Soon, Kasumi stopped crying and pulled away from the embrace. She smiled sadly.

"Arigatou, Toushiro-kun, for comforting me..." Kasumi murmured gently. Toushiro looked at her, a small, rare smile set on his lips.

"It's no problem, Kasumi-chan." He replied. Kasumi walked over to the couch, and patted the spot next to her. Toushiro, blushing, went over and sat next to her. After a while of a comfortable silence, Kasumi laid her head on Toushiro's shoulder and was soon sleeping. Toushiro smiled; he wondered if Kasumi loved him as much as he did. Soon, he fell asleep, his head laid on Kasumi's.

**Later**

Kasumi woke up, blinking several times. She looked at the clock to see it was already 5'o clock. She tried to stand up, but something was trapping her. She looked down to see Toushiro had slung his arm over her, holding her close. As she tried to get up, his grip grew tighter. Kasumi smiled and rolled her eyes. This time, she tried to get out again but his grip just kept on growing tighter and tighter. She sighed.

"Toushiro-kun..." Kasumi murmured gently, poking his forehead. He snored.

"Toushiro-kun...!" Kasumi said a tad bit louder. Again, Toushiro snored lightly. Kasumi had already had enough.

"OI, TOUSHIRO-KUN!" Kasumi yelled into Toushiro's ear. Toushiro toppled off the couch and landed face first on the ground. Since his arm was wrapped around Kasumi, she went down with him. Kasumi yelped as she landed, and Toushiro went 'Oof'. Kasumi had ended up on top of Toushiro, and she had knocked the air right outta him.

"Ehehe... at least you woke up!" Kasumi scratched the back of her head, a large sweatdrop on her head. Toushiro grew a sweatdrop of his own.

"Anyways, sorry about that. You wouldn't wake up! So I resorted to that..." Kasumi said. Her smile grew large.

"Toushiro-kun, whaddya wanna do now? I'm so bored!" Kasumi said, flopping down onto the couch while blowing at her bangs. Toushiro smirked.

"Hey, Kasumi..." Toushiro whispered into Kasumi's ear. He slung an arm over Kasumi, bringing her a little bit _too _close. Kasumi blushed furiously. His lips were mere inches away from Kasumi's.

In a quick and sudden movement, he pushed Kasumi down, making her fall on the ground. Hard. She yelped in pain as she met the ground, and looked up at Toushiro.

"Meanie," Kasumi pouted while crossing her arms. Toushiro chuckled, and helped her up. Kasumi smiled inwardly as she thought of a devious plan. When Toushiro helped her up, she quickly pulled on his hand and rolled out of the way to avoid collision. Toushiro landed face first on the ground with Kasumi laughing next to him. He sat up and glared at her, causing her to laugh even harder. With a swift roll, she was on top of Kasumi and pinned her down. Slowly, he leant in...

And his lips met hers.


	10. Fate's Twisted Ways

Wow... Doughnuts have such an impact on me... I'm stuffed... Ow... my stomach hurts! TOUSHI! HELP! IT HURTS!

Toushiro: URUSAI, STARCLOUD! YOUR FAULT FOR EATING SO MUCH DOUGHNUTS!

YOU'RE STILL SAYING THE DISCLAIMER, TOUSHI-KUN! KASUMI AND SHINSETSU AREN'T BACK FROM THEIR VACATION YET!

Toushiro: FINE! StarCloud-Chan does not own bleach, only Kasumi, Shinsetsu, and their zanpakuto and the stuff she creates. NOW LEAVE ME ALONE STARCLOUD.

Okay! Fine! ON WITH THE STORY!

**Fate's Twisted Ways**

**Normal POV**

As their lips met, a shiver went down Kasumi's spine. She kissed back, hoping this kiss could last forever. Toushiro pulled Kasumi closer, deepening the kiss. Kasumi's hands played around with Toushiro's hair, and soon they had to pull apart from lack of air. Kasumi and Toushiro were both blushing deeply.

"Ehehe... I guess it's safe to tell you now... I love you..." Kasumi muttered softly, but Toushiro still heard. He smiled.

"I love you too, Kasumi-chan..." Toushiro murmured, embracing Kasumi. She hugged back tightly, relishing the feeling of his arms holding her. They soon pulled apart, and Kasumi smiled happily. She took a glance at the clock and saw it was now 5:30. Kasumi pulled on Toushiro's arm.

"Toushiro-kun... can you come with me to visit Shin-chan to see how she's doing?" Kasumi asked shyly. And also nervously. Toushiro knew this was a kind of touchy subject for Kasumi.

"Yeah, sure, come on Kasumi-chan," Toushiro entwined his fingers with Kasumi's, and they both walked out to the Eleventh Division. Stopping at the Captain's office, Kasumi poked her head in and saw no one there. But she did see a piece of paper on a table with her name on it. Walking in with Toushiro right behind her, she opened up the note. She read,

_Dear Kasu-chan,_

_Ken-chan and I went to the Fourth Division to see Shinsetsu. Whoever was hurting her hurt her real bad, so she was sent to the Fourth Divison to get her healed. I knew you would come to visit Shin-Shin, so I left a note. Come visit Shin-Shin, you have to ask one of those nurses for Shin-Shin's room._

_-Yachiru and Ken-chan  
P.S.- I should erase Ken-chan's name, he didn't even help with the note. I'll just leave it there though._

Kasumi smiled at what Yachiru wrote, but was also scared of what had happened to Shinsetsu. Grabbing Toushiro's hand, she pulled him along.

"C'mon, Toushiro-kun, we need to go to the 4th Division," Kasumi smiled sadly. Toushiro nodded, and he let Kasumi drag him along. He secretly liked it, but he will NEVER admit that out loud. Walking swiftly to the 4th Division, they asked a nurse for Shinsetsu's room. The kind nurse gave them the directions, and they thanked her. They stopped at room '08'.

"Sh-Shin-chan?" Kasumi said nervously, poking her head through the door. There was Yachiru and Kenpachi sitting on the chair, watching over a small figure laying down on the bed. Yachiru looked over at Kasumi, her eyes red and puffed from crying. Kenpachi gazed at her in pity. Kasumi, trying her best to hold her composure, walked over and looked down at Shinsetsu.

An oxygen mask was on her petite face. Her hair, with the red streaks, was let down. Her skin was a deathly pale, and she felt cold... a small amount of warmth was in her. Her shallow, raspy breathing was heard. Toushiro gazed at Shinsetsu, shock and worry shown in his eyes. That was when they both noticed her wounds.

There, few inches from her heart, was a deep gash. Whoever inflicted it must've missed. Gashes covered her arms, and one of her eyes were a dark purple. Kasumi, unable to hold her composure any longer, broke down and sobbed. Toushiro rubbed her back soothingly; muttering sweet nothings into Kasumi's ear.

"Arigatou... Kenpachi-kun... you attempted to deflect the blow to her heart, right?" Kasumi whispered, clenching her fists. Kenpachi gazed at her with the same pitying look.

"Yeah... sorry I couldn't stop it completely. I was too late..." Kenpachi replied. Kasumi cried a bit more, wiped her eyes off with her sleeves, and sighed. Everyone's attention was at the door once Unohana walked in.

"Ah, hello Kasumi-san. I see you are checking up on Shinsetsu?" Unohana said kindly, a smile placed on her face. Kasumi smiled back; Unohana was always such a kind person.

"H-Hai... Sh-Shin-chan will be a-alright, right?" Kasumi asked meekly. A serious expression took over Unohana's face, along with regret.

"I am very sorry to say, Kasumi-san... but Shinsetsu does not have much of a chance to live." Unohana replied, watching sadly as Kasumi paled. Kasumi's blue eyes grew wide, and tears formed at the corners.

"Arigatou for te-telling me, U-Unohana-taicho..." Kasumi whispered. Her fists were clenched at her sides, and Toushiro held her in his arms.

"Let's go, Kasumi. We'll visit her sometime else, okay?" Toushiro murmured into Kasumi's ear. Kasumi, trembling, nodded slowly. With the help of Toushiro, Kasumi stood up and walked out of the room with Toushiro right behind her. That left Yachiru, Kenpachi, and Unohana left in the room.

"Unohana... Shinsetsu is dying as we speak, isn't she?" Kenpachi questioned. Unohana sighed.

"Yes... She has only one day left."

**With Kasumi & Toushiro**

"Kasumi, hush, calm down, it'll be alright." Toushiro said softly, trying to make Kasumi clam down. It didn't work.

"I can't! My sister is dying, and I can't even help! It hurts to see that!" Kasumi yelled, tears cascading down her cheeks. She wiped the tears away, her eyes puffy from crying.

"Gomen ne, Toushiro-kun, for yelling." Kasumi apologized softly. Toushiro brought her in for an embrace, and they stood in each other's arms for quite a while. Toushiro planted a kiss on Kasumi's forehead, causing her to blush faintly. Footsteps approached their location. They pulled apart from embrace and they watched as Yamamoto-Soutaicho, Kuchiki-taicho, and Komamura-taicho walked toward them.

"Sou-taicho." Kasumi greeted. Toushiro said the same thing, and Yamamoto nodded in aknowledgement. Kasumi raised her head up defiantly, her voice not wavering as she spoke.

"Sou-taicho, with all due respect, why have you interrogated my sister Shinsetsu Watsaru?" Kasumi asked. Yamamoto opened one of his eyes.

"I see you know. It is important to find out what could be an enemy in the future, no matter what happens." He replied. At this, Kasumi let her anger take control over her. She just couldn't help it.

"You would let someone get HURT over this matter? Why? They are like your comrades, your friends! You can't just hurt them intentionally for information they might not even have!" Kasumi yelled. Toushiro placed a hand on her back in attempts to calm her.

"Remember your place. Kuchiki-taicho, Komamura-taicho, place her in a jail cell for her to be interrogated later on." Yamamoto said. Kasumi glared at all three of the taicho's. Taking out Mizuhebi and holding it out in front of her, Kasumi murmured,

"Drown them silently, Mizuhebi..."


End file.
